


I Can't Help It

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Can't Help It

As you got ready for the day, you thought about Sam and your new friend Dean. You told yourself not to take Dean’s flirting seriously, as that’s what he did. While it was refreshing to be on the other end of all that charm, you knew better. Shaking it off, you ran a brush through your hair. Maybe you could make something nice for them for dinner and you could all watch a movie. The thought made you smile.

Once your hair was no longer dropping, you went to dress for the day and tidy up your room a bit. It was part of your routine, and you didn't want to change it. You sat on your bed a moment, enjoying the fact that you had company. After your afternoon shift, you’d be able to hang out with them, and it excited you. 

* * *

Both guys were sitting on the couch when you came out. “Are you watching a cartoon?” You grinned. “Because I have a ton of movies.” You motioned to above the tv where Scooby-Doo was playing.

Dean nodded. “This is one of my favorites though.” 

Sam chuckled, leaning his head back to look up at you. “He’s a big kid.”

“As if you’re not one.” You poked the tip of his nose before going to sit on your chair. “You’re a giant manchild, Sammy.”

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean smirked at him. 

“I’m not enjoying this.” Sam chuckled. “You and Dean teaming up against me.”

“It’s because we’re cool.” Dean winked at you. When you blushed lightly, he smirked. “So, what do you do for work?” 

“I work from home. Mainly computer stuff.” You shrugged. “I either do tech support kind of stuff, or I update certain websites on commission.” You explained. “Gives me freedom, I don’t see assholes, and it pays really well.”

“Your own boss? That’s pretty cool.” He nodded. “Guess that means you get to sleep in whenever you want, too.”

“Sometimes. I like to get a lot done early.” You told him. “Black Friday gets busy.” Which was odd, as most would think that people were out shopping.

“Gross, I bet.” Dean stayed looking at you. “Any interesting websites you do?” 

You shook your head. “Things stop being interesting after a while, honestly. It’s just a lot of tech crap.”

“Bet you’re really smart though. Sammy smart.” Dean grinned. 

“More like Charlie smart.” Sam corrected.

“Charlie?” You tilted your head. “I don’t think I’ve heard about them.” Your eyes went between the pair.

Sam gave you a sad smile. “Someone who was like a little sister to us.” He explained. “She was good with computers, too.” 

The way they said was had you sagging a little. “I’m sorry.” You said softly. “I bet she was awesome if she was that close to you guys.”

“She was.” Sam nodded. “You’d get along with her.” He told you. “She was sarcastic.” 

“And nerdy as hell. But it was a nice change from some of the people we deal with.” Dean nodded. “Got me to LARP once, too.” 

“You?!” You gaped. 

“Him.” Sam snorted. “He got way into it.” He laughed. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d go again.”

“I’d need a hot chick by my side if that happened again.” Dean winked at you, licking his lips. “I’d go for sure then.”

You nodded. “Most guys do.” You agreed. “There are two reasons guys usually go. To get laid, or because they actually enjoy it.” 

Sam smirked at his brother. “She’s caught you.” You heard the amusement in his voice. “Busted!” 

“Dude!” Dean shoved his shoulder. “I enjoyed it!” He insisted. “I had a good time!” 

“Did you get laid?” Sam asked. 

Dean gave him a bored look. “I was with  _ Charlie _ most of the time.” He reminded him. 

“Okay...but still.” Sam shrugged. “You’re trying to tell me you didn’t try to get laid while we were there?” He asked.

Dean would have to tell Sam later to stop making him seem like such a bad guy. “I was with Charlie. If anything we were trying to get  _ her  _ laid.” That made you chuckle a bit. “Although, to be fair, she really didn’t need my help.” He nodded. “She used to get more chicks than me!” You laughed even harder at that. “Told me ‘it was good to be Queen’!” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “I can see that. I believe you I guess.” He shrugged.

“Ugh.” Dean laid back in his seat. 

“I-I believe you.” You looked at him shyly. “Not like you’d have any reason to lie.” You shrugged a bit.

“Thanks, princess.” Dean turned his head to you. He saw your cheeks turn a bright pink at that, making him smile. He would make every effort to make you that shade again. He found he quite enjoyed it. 

You got up, rubbing your hands on your jeans. “Anything you’d like me to grab while I’m out? Maybe burgers for lunch?”

“Yes to burgers.” Dean nodded. “I’ll give you money.” He reached for his wallet. 

Sam chuckled. “You said the magic word. Burgers. He’ll need to give you money for as much as he can eat.” 

“But I like treating my guests.” You said so kindly that Dean felt his heart skip a beat. “Save your money.” You urged him. 

Sam gave you a sweet smile. “We’ll treat you to a night out before we go back home. Deal?” 

You thought for a minute, and nodded. “Deal. There's a Dave and Busters in the next town over I think you guys would like.”

Dean brightened, standing to hand you a few bills of cash. “That sounds like a good time.” 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I'm not taking that.”

“Then no Dave and Busters.” He fought with himself to not eye your cleavage. 

“The deal was I buy lunch, you two take me to Dave and Busters. And if  _ you _ won't, I'm sure Sam will.” You smiled and looked at Sam. “A night of a grown up Chuck E. Cheese sound good?”

“It sounds great.” Sam grinned at you.

“Fine.” Dean sighed. “Can I at least give you money for pie?”

You chuckled and looked at him. “I'll buy the stuff to make the pie, but you have to help actually make it.”

Dean licked his lips. “We’ll make it together?” 

“Yes.” You nodded. “As long as you aren't the worst cook ever.”

“He’s about a four out of ten.” Sam chimed. 

“See if I ever make you a meal again.” Dean half glared at him. “I'm a damn good cook, thank you.”

“Then prove it.” You grinned. It was fun flirting with him, even if nothing ever came of it.

He opened his mouth in surprise but grinned back. “Alright then, sweetheart. Get your best pie ingredients.” He playfully taunted.

You shrugged. “You’re on, then.” You smiled, grabbing your stuff. Minutes later, you were walking out the front door, a slight tint to your cheeks. 

* * *

“Dude!” Sam finally groaned.

“What?” Dean shrugged, looking at him, eyebrows raised. “I can’t help it! She’s cute, she’s fun…”

“And we live states away from her.” Sam pointed out. “And you don’t do anything close to relationships.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy flirting with her.” Dean sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with some harmless flirting.”

“Don’t lead her on!” Sam furrowed his brows. “Don’t be a dick!”

“I’m not!” Dean exasperated. “Leading her on would mean feelings were involved.” He pointed out. “There are none.”

“Maybe not on your end, but think about hers.” Sam gave him a hard look. 

“With how you made me sound, I’m sure there are no feelings on her end, either.” Dean snapped. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“She’s a friend, Dean!” Sam called after him. “MY friend!” 

Dean turned to him. “Is this the problem, Sam? You think she’ll like my company more than yours?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m afraid you’ll hurt her and I’ll never see her again.” Sam said honestly. 

He shook his head. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” He didn’t say anything else and went to the bathroom, shutting the door a bit harshly.

* * *

Pulling into a parking space, you put the car and park, and looked forward to your day. You made a mental note of what you were getting and walked inside the store feeling a bit happier than usual. You hoped that the boys felt the same, getting a chance at a nice shower and bed away from home.

Going through the different isles, you picked what you thought each guy would like. Right before going to check out, you realized you forgot your wallet in the car and sighed. “I’ll be right back, can I leave this right here? I left my wallet in the car.” You asked the cashier.

Luckily the nice lady knew you as a regular and nodded. “Go right ahead.” She smiled at you.

“Thank you.” You hurried out to grab your wallet, wanting to get home. As you reached into your car, your wallet was the last thing you saw. 

* * *

Both boys had showered, and were hanging out in your living room, waiting for you. “She’s been gone a really long time, Sammy…” Dean suddenly spoke, worry filling his voice. 

“She didn’t say she had anything else to do, right?” Sam checked his phone again. When Dean shook his head, he began to worry, as well. “I’ll call her.” He brought up your name then put it on speaker. 

It rang for a moment before someone answered. “I was wondering when you would notice her missing. After all, she’s a whole lotta woman to miss…” The voice laughed.

Sam immediately hissed under his breath, Dean’s jaw clenching. “And who are you?” Dean grumbled. 

“Someone who has your dear friend.” The voice chuckled. “I have a feeling she’s worth a lot…” She taunted them. “I mean, if she has the Winchesters at her house…”


End file.
